


Unexpected Drop-in

by necromancy_enthusiast



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Mid-Canon, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Vance was just minding his own business in the abandoned tenements he and the other Greasers occasionally hung out in, but then Jimmy Hopkins comes along and as per usual, things get interesting.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Vance Medici
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected Drop-in

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just trying to take crackish situations caused by video game ai and reinterpret them in a way that actually makes sense in the real world.
> 
> (If you want the explanation for what I'm going on about now, then it's in the notes at the end.)

Today had been a good day for Vance. His hair looked great, he’d spent most of his time with his friends in one of their usual hangouts, an abandoned old tenement (sure, it wasn’t the ritz, but they could come and go as they pleased without worrying about being bothered), and best of all, the thing that _really_ put a spring in his step, was that they’d finally kicked that snake Lola out. With her gone, they could get things back on track. No more drama with Johnny, no more in-fighting that Lola sewed among the other greasers, no more having to deal with the preps because of her.

Yep, life was pretty good, as far as Vance was concerned. At the moment, he and Lefty were hanging out in one of the rooms on the tenement’s first floor. Lefty was taking a nap on a lumpy old mattress on the far side of the room, and Vance was looking through bike magazines and smoking a cigarette as he sat across from the room’s entrance.

And then, just out of the corner of his eye, Vance detected movement. He looked up towards the window across from the doorway to see it being opened, and then someone very familiar climbed in.

“Jimmy?” Vance looked back towards Lefty, who was still asleep. Then he put his magazine down, stood, took one last drag from his cigarette, dropped it on the floor, ground it under the heel of his boot to put out the flame, and walked up to stand in the room’s door frame as Jimmy moved to stand on the other side. “What’re you doin’ here?”

“Oh you know, just taking in the beautiful sights of this crappy old dump,” Jimmy said.

“Aw come on, be straight with me.” Vance snorted quietly at his joke. He and Jimmy had made out a few times. It wasn’t anything serious (not yet, at least), but it was fun, and Jimmy was a good kisser. As such, he was less inclined to get into brawls with him than his friends were, but if he had to, he would for the sake of appearances. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that beating each other black and blue when the situation called for it and making out every so often didn't have to be mutually exclusive.

The tiny smirk Jimmy gave him suggested he was ever so slightly amused by Vance’s remark, but he quickly returned to his usual serious countenance. “I’ve been promoted to running errands.”

“Errands? For who?”

“Lola.”

“ _What?_ That crazy chick?”

"Figured I might as well do her this one favor to get her off my back if nothing else.”

“So what’s the favor then?” Vance asked, suspicion lacing his voice as his eyes narrowed slightly.

“She wanted me to grab the crap she left behind, she said she didn’t have time to take it with her.”

“Yeah, because we kicked her out for causin’ us so much trouble! It’s her own fault, far as I’m concerned.”

“Listen, I’m only here to pick up her stuff. I’m _really_ not in the mood for a fight, so can I just get it and go?”

“The others are hangin’ out all over the building, so even if I let you go, there’s no way you can sneak past all of ‘em.”

Jimmy sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Great.”

“What exactly does that two-faced backstabber need anyway?”

“Oh, a bunch of junk. Some makeup and her laundry and stuff.”

Vance scoffed. “Sounds like she can live without that crap if you ask me.”

Jimmy shrugged. “Gotta wear something.”

Vance rested a hand on his forehead and sighed through his nose before he moved to stand between Jimmy and the stairs. “You know what, I’m doin’ you a favor, you’re gonna get creamed if I let you go upstairs. Just turn around and leave Jimbo, you don’t know what you’re getting into. That witch ain’t worth the trouble anyway, if you get involved with her, she’ll just yank your chain around for fun like she did with Johnny. And Gord. And Chad. And Algie. And Tad... Am I getting my point across here?”

“Vance, come on, I don’t want to do this.”

Vance’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Do what?”

“You gonna let me through or not?”

“No, I can’t! What’ll the boys think if they find out? And like I said, all you’ll get is a beatdown if you go up there.”

Jimmy sighed loudly. “Alright, fine. Guess I’ll do this the hard way.”

“Wai-”

Before Vance could finish his thought, Jimmy clocked him in the face, and he stumbled back a step.

“Hey, _what the hell Hopkins?_ ” he asked loudly, holding his jaw. “I was gonna offer to gather her crap up for you, but you know what? That ship’s sailed, pal!”

Jimmy dragged his hand down his face. “Well great! _Just great!_ ”

“It’s your fault, man. You got no one to blame but yourself.”

A beat passed before Jimmy spoke. “So... About us making out, is that still on the table, or?...”

Vance didn’t know how to respond, so he just stared at Jimmy with a mix of confusion and indignance. If there was one thing he’d learned this school year, it was that you could never really know what to expect from Jimmy Hopkins.

Before he could answer, he heard Lefty from the other room. “Vance? What’s goin’ on?” he asked in a somewhat groggy voice.

“Now you’re gonna get it!” Vance said to Jimmy. “Lefty, Hopkins snuck in! Gimme some back up!”

“What, that bastard?” Lefty walked into the hall, and upon seeing Jimmy, he grimaced. “What’re you doin’ here, punk?”

“Oh, I’m just an errand boy,” Jimmy said. “But if I gotta do overtime taking out the trash, then I might as well have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's an interesting little idiosyncrasy in a mission titled 'The Tenements' where Jimmy goes to one of the Greasers' hideouts to get Lola's stuff back for her. When you enter the building, Vance is the first Greaser you come upon, but if you've had Jimmy kiss him, he won't attack you like he normally would because video game ai.
> 
> Or that's how it's gone in both of my playthroughs of Bully, I guess it *could* be something else, but I know that once you kiss a faction character their approval of Jimmy is permanently set to 100% regardless of their faction's group approval, but anyway. 
> 
> Thing is, you have to get past Vance to progress, and the only way you can do that is by knocking him out, so you really have no option but to make Jimmy throw the first punch. I'm so sorry Vance, you deserve better.


End file.
